Yoshimura
Yoshimura (芳村, Yoshimura) ist ein Ghul und war gleichzeitig der Manager des Antik-Cafés. Er versucht, allen Ghulen zu helfen, welche seine Hilfe benötigen, besonders denen, die nicht jagen können. Er bringt Ken Kaneki das Leben eines Ghuls näher. Unter dem Namen, die Einäugige Eule (隻 眼 の 梟, Sekigan no Fukuro) versucht er mehrmals das Verhalten der echten Eule zu vertuschen. Als sie erkannten, dass es zwei Eulen gab, begannen die Ermittler ihn die Nicht-tötende-Eule (不 殺 の 梟, Fusatsu no Fukuro) zu nennen. Später offenbarte sich, dass es sich bei der Einäugigen Eule um die Tochter Yoshimuras und eines Menschen namens Ukina handelt. In der Vergangenheit war er unter dem Namen Kuzen (功 善, Kuzen) bekannt. Diesen Namen scheint er aber später losgeworden zu sein. Aussehen Yoshimura ist ein großer Mann, späten mittleren Alters, welcher üblicherweise in einer formalen Kellneruniform zu sehen ist. Sein weißes Haar ist nach hintern gekämmt und seine Augen sind üblicherweise geschlossen. Bei Reisen zieht er einen schwarzen Mantel und Hut an. Er lächelt häufig mit hochgehaltenen Kopf und die Arme hinter dem Rücken. Mit einer beruhigenden Gelassenheit und einer diskreten Natur, ist Yoshimura sowohl ein Rätsel, als auch ein Gentleman. Als er jünger war, hatte er schwarzes Haar. Yoshimuras Ghulmaske bedeckt die Hälfte seines Gesichts mit einer Hakennase, die einem Eulenschnabel ähnelt. In seiner Krallenträger-Form erschafft Yoshimuras Kralle eine Maske, die der Maske der Einäugigen Eule ähnelt, mit kleinen Unterschieden bei der Länge der Augenlöcher und der Kurve der Mundlinien. Yoshimura in his younger days.png|Junger Kuzen bevor er V beitrat. Kuzen past.png|Kuzen als er Eto in den 24. Bezirk brachte. Yoshimura's mask.png|Yoshimuras Maske. Persönlichkeit Ein freundlicher und großzügiger alter Mann. Der Manager zeigt, dass er sowohl klug und vernünftig unter den Menschen, als auch unter den Ghulen ist. Leute wie Nishiki Nishio hinterfragen oft seine Motive, wie und warum es sein kann, dass er zum 20. Bezirk gekommen ist, um eine feierliche Friedensstiftung einzuleiten, aber er dennoch zuverlässig und ideal für diejenigen ist, die ihm folgen. Als Leiter seiner Organisation „Antik“, hat er keine Angst, seine Autorität geltend zu machen, aber seine Forderungen sind meist angenehme für die Antik-Mitglieder. Obwohl er selten unter den Ghulen ist, sieht er Menschen und Ghule gleichwertig an. Seine freundliche und faire Art ist ein starker Kontrast zu dem, wie Yoshimura in der Vergangenheit war. Während seiner frühen Jahre, als Kuzen, hatte Yoshimura eine Einzelgänger-Mentalität. Er war zu stark und seine Stärke isolierte ihn von anderen. Er mied andere, und verschloss sein Herz für jeden, der ihm in die Quere kam. Er ärgerte sich über sein Dasein als Ghul, sah sich als Fluch, der andere, um am Leben zu bleiben, tötete. Nach einem Treffen mit Ukina, änderte sich seine Persönlichkeit zum Besseren. Er begann langsam sein Herz für sie zu öffnen und verliebte sich schließlich. Durch seine Beziehung mit Ukina, beschloss Yoshimura, Antik zu gründen und sein Ziel, anderen Ghulen und Menschen in Not zu helfen, zu verwirklichen. Wichtig für diese Entwicklung war auch die Geburt seines Kindes, ein Halb-Ghul, welches sowohl Mensch, als auch Ghul ist. Es wird deutlich gezeigt, dass er viel Liebe für sein Kind, Eto, empfand. Dies wird durch den Versuch, sein Kind in dem 24. Bezirk vor V zu verstecken oder den Angriff als Einäugige Eule im 2. Bezirk, an der Stelle der richtigen Eule, deutlich. Yoshimura schätzte das Leben und vermied es Menschen und Ghule gleichermaßen, zu töten. Auf Grund seiner Ideologie tötet er niemanden, verletzt nur Angreifer, falls es nötig ist. Dies galt während des dritten Angriffes der Eule auf den 2. Bezirk, sowie während des Kampfes gegen CCG-Ermittler in dem Phönixbaum Versteck. Obwohl er seit dem er V verließ, das Töten aufgab, ist Yoshimura deutlich bewusst, wie seine Handlungen in der Vergangenheit unverzeihliche Fehler zur Folge hatten. Yoshimura sieht sich nun als "böse" und ist bereit, den Tod durch die Hände seiner Feinde zu akzeptieren, wenn es jemals zu einer solchen Situation kommen sollte. Trotz dem Gefühl der Selbstverachtung, ist er dazu bereit, in verzweifelten Situationen, zu töten, um die, ihm Kostbaren, zu schützen. Plot Vergangenheit Der Mann, der schließlich zu Yoshimura wurde, war früher als Kuzen bekannt. Kuzen war ein Ghul, der eine düstere und nachtragende Vergangenheit hatte. Als Ghul tötete er Menschen, um sie zu essen und dadurch zu überleben. Obwohl Kuzen seine Existenz als Ghul verfluchte, mochte er es dennoch. Als seine Kräfte und Fähigkeiten zunahmen, waren Kuzens Name und Ruf nun weit und breit bekannt und nun kannte auch die Organisation V ihn. V bot Kuzen eine Stelle als „Ausputzer“ innerhalb ihrer Organisation an. Kuzen beschloss, ihre Aussage zu akzeptieren. Als einer von Vs „Ausputzern“ stillte er seinen Hunger, indem er aufwendige Aufgaben erledigte. Er radierte sowohl menschliche Rivalen, als auch Ghule, von der Organisation aus, aus. Obwohl Kuzen nicht über solche Sorgen, wie Hunger nachdenken musste, sah er die Organisation nicht als seine Heimat, sondern als seinen Arbeitgeber. Dadurch hatte Kuzen weiterhin ein einsames Leben. Doch kam er eines Tages, bei der Bestellung eines Kaffees in einem Café, welches er in der Regel besuchte, einer menschlichen Frau namens Ukina näher. Obwohl Kuzen ein Einzelgänger ist, suchte er die Nähe zu ihr. Sie trafen sich seit diesem Cafébesuch immer mehr. thumb|left|Kuzen und Ukina mit Eto. Irgendwann war Ukina in der Lage, Kuzens wahre Identität herauszufinden. Kuzen zog in Erwägung, sie zu töten aber Ukina umarmte ihn und sah, wie einsam sein Leben war. Dieser Moment vergrößerte Kuzens Liebe zu Ukina und die beiden kamen zusammen. Ukina wurde schließlich schwanger mit Kuzens Kind. Kuzen wollte das Kind haben, aber er wusste, dass die Chancen eines Menschen-Ghul Hybrid extrem niedrig war, da das Kind im Mutterleib zu verhungern drohte. Kuzen informierte Ukina offen über dies und das ein „Wunder“ notwendig war, damit das Kind überlebte. Während Ukinas Schwangerschaft, beobachtete Kuzen sie, ob sie auch wirklich Menschenfleisch aß. Das Kind wurde geboren. Kuzen und Ukina lebten nach der Geburt von Eto glücklich zusammen, bis Kuzen das Tagebuch von Ukina fand und las. Er fand heraus, dass Ukina gar keine Kellnerin war, sondern eine Journalistin, auf der Jagd nach V. Er fand noch viele weitere Geheimnisse über sie heraus. Kuzen und Ukina kannten einander nicht. Genauso wenig wussten sie über die jeweilige Zugehörigkeit und trafen sich zufällig. V entdeckte schließlich ihre Beziehung und befahl Kuzen, sie zu töten, um sich zu schützen. Da die Organisation zu stark war, um Widerstand zu leisten, tötete Kuzen traurigerweise Ukina. Nach ihrem Tod verließ Kuzen V und beschloss, sein Kind in die Obhut von Noroi, einem Bekannten im 24. Bezirk, zu geben. Die Gegend war weit genug weg, um von Vs Macht zu entkommen. Im Laufe der Zeit erhielt Kuzen den Namen Yoshimura. Er gelangte zu der Überzeugung, dass die Einäugige Eule sein Kind war. Yoshimura hatte gehört, dass seine Tochter in einer Schlacht gegen das CCG verwundet wurde. Aus Angst um sie griff Yoshimura im zweiten Bezirk zum dritten Mal allein anstelle seines Kindes an. Das CCG-Team war nicht in der Lage ihn auszurotten. Allerdings verwendet das Genie Quinken gegen Owl. Schließlich besiegte er die Eule, sie wurde dabei tödlich verwundet und verschwand nach diesem Tag vor zehn Jahren. Eulen-Unterdrückungsoperation Durch Renji erfuhr Yoshimura, dass das CCG einen Angriff plante, dessen Ziel es war, ihn zu vernichten. Ermittler Shinohara hat nämlich einen Bericht geschrieben, in dem er behauptete, Yoshimura sei die Einäugige Eule. Darum bat er Renji darum, mit Toka und Hinami vor dem Kriegsausbruch zu fliehen und sich um die beiden Mädchen zu kümmern. Nachdem Renji, Toka und Hinami das Café verlassen haben, putzte Enji den Laden, wobei Kaya den Papierkram erledigte. Yoshimura kochte einen letzten Kaffee für die beiden, die ihm sagten, sie würden bei ihm stehen und mit ihm gegen das CCG bis zum bitteren Ende kämpfen. Beziehungen Ukina Yoshimura traf auf Ukina in einem Café. Obwohl er sich anfangs nicht um sie kümmerte, änderten sich seine Gefühle als sie seine wahre Natur akzeptierte. Er liebte sie von ganzem Herzen und war am Boden zerstört als er von V gezwungen wurde, sie zu töten. Ukina war der Katalysator für Yoshimuras Veränderung seiner Persönlichkeit, sowie seine Inspiration, das Antik zu gründen. Eto Obwohl er sie nie gesehen hatte, liebte Yoshimura Eto sehr und würde alles tun, um sie zu beschützen. Yoshimura gab an, dass sein Kind nach Ukinas Tod das Einzige war, das ihm Hoffnung gab. Selbst nachdem er von ihrer Rolle als Anführerin von dem Phönixbaum hörte, wollte er, dass sie glücklich ist. Jedoch scheint Eto nicht die selben Gefühle gegenüber ihres Vaters zu empfinden, da sie ihn als Spender von Zellspeicher für die Kreation neuer, einäugiger Ghule gefangen genommen hatte. Noro Yoshimura kannte Noro, als er noch als Noroi bekannt war und er ebenfalls als Kuzen. Während nicht viel über ihre Vergangenheit bekannt ist, vertraute er Noroi genug, um Eto in seiner Pflege zu hinterlassen. Renji Yomo Yoshimura traf als erstes auf Yomo, als er ihn gerettet hat, nachdem er fast von Kisho Arima getötet wurde. Einige Zeit nach ihrem Treffen, beruhigte sich Yomos Persönlichkeit und seine heißblütige Rachsucht ließ nach. Yoshimura vertraut Yomo sehr, so dass er ihn bat, sich um das Sammeln von Nahrung zu kümmern und Kaneki und Toka zu überwachen, als sie gegen Kotaro Amon und Kureo Mado kämpften. Ken Kaneki Yoshimura kümmert sich um Kaneki. Er versteht Kanekis Umstände und ist die erste Person, die ihm Hilfe anbietet. Er hilft ihn, seine neue Natur zu akzeptieren, so erklärt er, dass er zwei verschiedenen Welten angehört (Mensch und Ghul), anstatt zu keiner dazu zu gehören. Yoshimura berät Kaneki bei der Anpassung an die Welt der Ghule und spielte einen entscheideten Teil in seiner Entwicklung. Als Kaneki zum Antik zurückkehrt, überzeugt ihn Yoshimura zu seiner Rückkehr. Er vertraut Kaneki genug, um ihm die Wahrheit über seine Tochter zu erzählen und vertraut ihm an, sie zu retten. Toka Kirishima Er will, dass Toka das Leben eines regulären Menschenmädchens führt und bezahlt das Schulgeld, nachdem er sie an einer Schule einschrieb. Sie sieht ihn als väterliche Figur an. Enji Koma Enji ist ihm gegenüber sehr loyal. Nachdem Yoshimura ihm ein neues Leben beim Antik bot. Kaya Irimi Genauso wie Enji besitzt sie ihm gegenüber eine tiefe Loyalität. Nishiki Nishio Er bietet Nishiki eine zweite Chance, ohne das Töten zu leben, an, aber verlangt als Begleichung, dass er ihm Antik arbeitet. Später beschwert sich Nishiki, dass Yoshimura immer dieser Typ ist, der das Schlamassel anderer immer aufräumt -- seine Art, wie er Zuneigung für den Manager zeigt. Roma Hoito Ihre Beziehung war herzlich, Yoshimura neckte sie oft sachte mit Wortspielen oder Scherzen. Er hatte endlose Ausdauer für ihre Fehler, aber schien nicht, über ihre wahre Natur bewusst zu sein. Seido Takizawa Obwohl sie nie zusammen interagiert haben, ist Yoshimura derjenige, der indirekt zuständig für das Retten von Takizawas Leben ist. Sein Zellspeicher wurde in den jungen Menschen transplantiert, was ihn zu einen einäugigen Ghul transformierte. Kotaro Amon Obwohl sie nie zusammen interagiert haben, ist Yoshimura derjenige, der indirekt zuständig für das Retten von Amons Leben ist. Sein Zellspeicher wurde in den jungen Menschen transplantiert, was ihn zu einen einäugigen Ghul transformierte. Trivia * In der ersten Charakter-Beliebtheitsumfrage war Yoshimura als siebzehnter rangiert. In der letzten, befand er sich auf Platz 37. * Interessanterweise wurde er, wie seine Tochter Eto, als Federkrallen-Ghul klassifiziert, jedoch ähneln ihre gesamte Gestalt und Funktion den Eigenschaften einer Panzerkralle. * Im Manga tötete Yoshimura Ukina, so wie V es ihm befahl. Jedoch flieht Yoshimura im Root A Anime zusammen mit Ukina vor Mitgliedern der Organisation. Ebenfalls zerstörte er die Organisation im Anime, um sein Kind zu beschützen und seine Geliebte zu rächen, anstatt V im Manga zu fürchten und sein Kind im 24. Bezirk zu lassen. * Yoshimura hat eine große Vorliebe und Geschicklichkeit für Wortspiele. * In Tokyo Ghoul Trump wird er als Kreuzkönig dargestellt. Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Ghul Kategorie:TG Charakter Kategorie:Kakuja Kategorie:Antik Kategorie:Novel Charakter Kategorie:Jail Charakter Kategorie:Krallenträger Kategorie:Federkrallen-Benutzer Kategorie:Mitglied von V Kategorie:Lebend Kategorie:Gefangen